When You're Gone
by othoclvr
Summary: Brooke hasn't seen Lucas in 17 years. Whats changed? Nathan and Haley are married with a 15 year old son. No one has heard from Peyton since their junior year of college. Based on True Story. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok well this is a new story that is close to my heart because it is my friends. I really hope you like it. **

**Dedication: To Mrs. Clarke, I love you and miss you. To Ash, baby I Love you and this is for you. Thanks for all your help! And to Mr. Clarke, I've seen you at your worst yet you still strong. I Love You All!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or any of the characters but I do hold this story close to my heart!**

**Story Title: When You're Gone…**

**Chapter Title: Introduction**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After High School everyone parted ways. Brooke went to the University of North Carolina. Lucas and Nathan had gotten full rides to Stanford and Haley went to Berkley. Peyton surprisingly went to Harvard. Nathan and Haley had patched things up but not fully. There long distance relationship worked well and in there sophomore year of college they got remarried. Lucas had lost touch with Brooke and Peyton after their high school falling out. While at Stanford he had met Emily Jackson, a beautiful girl with long blond hair and glowing green eyes. Their relationship had lasted through college and a year after graduating they got married. They made their lives in San Francisco were she worked as a doctor and Luke was a personal trainer for the Golden State Warriors. They were happy and after 2 years of marriage they had a beautiful little girl named Heather Crystal Karen Scott. She had blond hair and her eyes were a perfect blend of Lucas' and Emily's, almost a aqua green. Nathan and Haley lived in Sacramento where Nathan played for the Kings. Haley took up after Karen and started a café called "Take Time…." It was located just outside of the capital and it got a lot of business. They had a little boy named Bradley. He was 2 years older than Heather and would be the first one to remind you. Brooke lived in Charlotte, North Carolina as a clothing designer and ex-cheerleader. She had been dating a guy named Tom for a while. Last anybody had heard from Peyton was in their junior year of college, saying that Jake had come back with Jenny. They all had good lives for many years until one. When Heather was 3, Emily was diagnosed with breast cancer. And 2 years later she died. Lucas was widowed with a 5 year old daughter. He moved to Sacramento were Haley helped him with Heather. After a year of living with Haley and Nathan, Lucas and Heather moved back to San Francisco. Lucas dated over the years looking for the person to put back together Heather's and his shattered hearts. Let it begin….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok so this is just the beginning but I love this story! As I said it is the story of my best friend. Her mom died of breast cancer when she was 5 and her dad was broken hearted. Some of the events are real like fights and things they say. This story will be updated slowly because I need to find ways to incorporate her story with the OTH story. For those who care, she has approved this story and actually helps with a co-write. Chapters 1 and 2 are written right now but it might take a while to get them up. I really hope you like this story. If you live in SF or any ware in northern California support breast cancer by joining the Avon Walk For Breast Cancer, in San Francisco, July 8-9. Visit Review.**

**Thank you,**

**-Cyn+h!a**


	2. suprise visits

**Ok guys this is chapter 1, I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own oth**

**Story: When you're gone …**

**Chapter Title: Surprise visits**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dad I'm home." Heather yelled.

"I'm in the living room baby." Lucas said. Heather walked in and sat down on the couch. "So what do you want to do this weekend?"

"Well, I have cheerleading practice on Saturday so maybe we can go see Aunt Haley?"

"That sounds good. We can drive up tomorrow morning and come back tomorrow night."

"Ya sure sounds fun, but aren't you gonna call Aunt Haley and tell her where coming?"

"No, I think your aunt needs a little surprise. Now go do your homework." Lucas laughed

"OK" Heather sighed. "What are you gonna do all night?"

"I think I'm gonna go see mom, I'll bring dinner back. What do you want?"

"Italian!"

"You are your mother's child." Lucas laughed while he got up and got his keys. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Hey dad."

"ya." Lucas said turning around.

"I miss her too."

"I noe baby." Lucas walked back into the living room and kissed Heather on the top of her head. "I know."

Lucas left the house and drove to the cemetery, on the other side of town. Before he got out of the car he looked up at his visor, where there was a picture of Emily and Heather, the day Heather was born. He thought of how fast Heather had grown up. It surprised him how smart she was. He got out of the car and walked over to Emily's grave.

"Hey babe, sorry that I don't visit as often but, Heather started cheerleading. I know cheerleading? I think she got it from my mom. Works been busy. Haley and Nate are ok. Nate just bought Haley a new car. One of those BMW's. They say that they miss you. Brad's the star of his school basketball team. Well, of course he is, look at who his uncle is. Ha ha. God do I miss you. Heather looks more like you everyday. Here's a picture of us at one of Nate's basketball games." Lucas put the picture next to the bouquet of yellow roses he had brought. "She reminds me of you so much." Luke wiped a tear from his cheek. "When she reads, she dose that thing you did with your glasses. And when smiles, oh God, when she smiles. I get flashbacks of our wedding. It's getting late, I better go get Heather that Italian food you both love so much. She gets it from you and all that spaghetti you ate when you were pregnant. I brought you your favorite flowers, yellow roses, they should last for a little bit. We're gonna go see Haley, Nate, and Brad tomorrow, and Sunday Heather has practice. So I'll probably be back next week. I love you and miss you. Bye babe." Lucas left and went back home. Heather and him ate while they watched a movie on TV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_It's hard to live with the thought of losing you.-Rascal Flatts _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are we ready?"

"Yep, we have an iPod, a book, coffee, a cooler full of cokes, munchies, and stuff for Aunt Haley."

"Ok, we're ready."

"Dad, are you sure you don't want wanna call Aunt Haley, what if they're out of town."

"Your uncle Nate has a game so they won't be out of town and I told you it's a surprise."

"Ok dad whatever you say."

They got in the car and drove to Sacramento. Lucas loved these little trips because that's were Heather and him would talk about every thing.

"Did I tell you?" Heather asked

"Tell me what?"

"That we get a new coach."

"Really that's great."

"Ya we meet her tomorrow. She was a cheerleader for a football team in the NFL."

"Well that's great, now you'll be even better than you are now."

An hour or so later they arrived in front of Haley's café "Take Time"

"Hales" Lucas yelled walking into the café.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" Haley asked walking out from behind the counter.

"Aunt Haley!" Heather yelled and ran up to Haley.

"Babe!"

"We thought we'd surprise you." Lucas said.

"Well, what a surprise." Haley said glancing at the _Restroom_ sign.

"Haley, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Lucas!" Someone screamed.

"Brooke!" Lucas said turning to the brunette walking out of the restroom.

"Dad, who's that?" Heather said walking over to Lucas.

"An old friend."

"You must be hungry." Haley said to Lucas and Heather. Suddenly Lucas' phone rang.

"Mrs. Jackson, how are you?" Lucas said into his silver cell phone.

---

" Ya, she's right here."

---

"Were gonna have to call you back when we get home."

---

"Ya, we're at Haley's"

---

"Sure I'll tell her"

---

"Ok, ya, we miss you too."

---

"Bye."

"Who was that dad?"

"It was Grandma."

"What did she say?"

"She said that she misses you." Lucas said while plying with Heathers hair.

"Dad, your gonna mess up my hair!"

"Ok, Ok, sorry, she says hi to you too Hales"

"Hey, you're the girl from the picture." Heather said, pointing at Brooke. "The picture on Dad's dresser."

"What picture Lucas?" Brooke asked a curious grin on her face.

"The one with Uncle Nate, Aunt Haley, Dad, you, and a blond girl."

"The one of us at graduation." Lucas said

"Oh, that picture." Brooke sighed.

"You look pretty in it."

"Well thank you, your very pretty yourself"

"Everyone tells me that I look like my mom."

"I'm sure you do."

"So, you drove all the way here, you must me hungry. Sit, let me get you something to eat." Haley said.

"I just want a burger Hales" Lucas said

"How bout you Heather?"

"Do you have spaghetti?"

"We had Italian last night!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Sorry babe, all I got is burgers"

"How bout grilled cheese and chili."

"That I have, Brooke you want anything?"

"Just coffee."

"Ok" Haley went off to get the food from the kitchen.

"Well Brooke, it's been a long time." Lucas said, turning to Brooke who was sitting next to Heather.

"Since Tutor Couple got remarried." Brooke remembered.

"17 years." Luke said

""Wow" Brooke said amazed. "Well it looks like you've done well for yourself." Brooke motioned to Heather.

"Heather, this is my really old friend Brooke. Brooke, this is my daughter, Heather."

"Hello Brooke."

"Hi Heather. It's nice to meet you. I see you got your dads height."

"Actually, my mom was tall too. I'm the tallest in my class. Dad told me that mom would mom would always say that I was gonna be the tallest Scott ever."

"Well I know a lot of Scott's" Brooke and Lucas laughed at the same time. "And I'm sure you're gonna be the tallest. So where is this famous mother of yours?"

"She's dead."

"Oh I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok you didn't know. Hey dad I'm gonna go help Aunt Haley."

"Ya sure"

Heather got up and walked to the back of the café.

"Oh Lucas I'm so sorry. How long has it been?"

"7 years. It's been hard on her. She was 5 when Emily died. Her therapist says it helps her to say it out loud."

"Well I'm still sorry. It just amazes me that we haven't seen each other for 17 years.

"I know it's kinda weird." Lucas laughed. Haley and Heather came out with the food.

"So Haley where is that husband of yours?"

"At home with Brad."

"Who's Brad?" Brook asked.

"My son you idiot!" Haley said.

"Oh!"

"Dad, can we go see Uncle Nate and Brad."

"Haley?" Lucas said.

""I gotta work for a little while longer, but I'll be home in a little bit."

"Please Dad!"

"Ok. Brooke, you wanna come?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know."

"Go on, Nathan will be happy to see you." Haley said.

"Ok"

"Well then let's go. Hales we'll see you later." Lucas said.

"Bye Tutor Mom."

"Bye Aunt Haley."

"Bye you guys." Haley said. She turned around and walked back to the kitchen. This was going to be a very interesting Saturday…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok guys sorry that this chapter took so long but I never realized how long it was. I hoped you liked it. Second chapter will be coming as soon as I can type the whole thing. I think that it is longer than this chapter. I'm not sure. Ok well please review and don't forget to support breast cancer! Thanks for the co-write Ash! I Love You. Please review. Thanks for all the reviews. I love you guys**

**Love always**

**Cynthia**


	3. locket talk

**Story: When you're gone…**

**Chapter Title: Locket Talk**

**Chapter:2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH!**

**Sorry for the wait but life has been crazy. 2 of my best friend's relatives died within the last month so it's been kinda hard. Plus it was Mrs. Clarke's birthday a couple days ago so ya the beginning of my year hasn't been that great but I have a 5 day break so im gonna try to get 1 more chapter up after this if not on this story or another. I only got one review from last chapter but that's ok. I love this story way to much too much to stop because no one reviews. But I would love one review or two. So thanks to every one especially jessd4491 for the review. So here it is.:**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"I'll clean the back out for you." Heather said to Brooke.

"Back" Lucas said.

"Dad!" Heather wined.

"Back!"

"Ok god it's not like it's the end of the world."

""It will be the end of yours if you don't shut your trap."

"Shutting up!" Heather said, putting both hands in the air.

"Sorry" Lucas said to Brooke

"No its ok. She's a kid. I was exactly like that at her age."

"That's a scary thought."

"Lucas!" Brooke exclaimed, slapping his arm.

"Sorry." Lucas said with a huge smile on his face, a smile Heather hadn't seen in a while.

They drove to Nathan's house witch only took a couple minutes. They turned onto a small dirty road with a street sign showing the words "Scott Dr." about half a mile down the road they were stopped at a gate. Lucas rolled down his window and pressed the button on the speaker box.

"Nate its Luke let me in."

A couple seconds later Nathan's voice came back through the box. "Lucas you jack…"

"Hi Uncle Nate." Heather said through the window.

"Oh! Sorry sweet heart. Come on in." Nate said. The box made a loud buzzing noise and the black medal gate opened. Lucas drove forward and hidden behind tall green bushes was Nathan's gigantic house. There was a circular drive way with a fountain in the middle. The front of the huge house was covered with windows except for the two monster sized doors.

"Holy Crap!" Brooke said

"Wait till you see the inside." Heather told Brooke.

Lucas parked in front and they walked up to the door. Brooke motioned to the door bell but Lucas had already opened the front door.

"Oh my god!" Brooke yelled when she walked into the huge house.

"We're watching the game." Nathan's voice said.

"Wait what!" Brooke said confused.

"Intercom" Lucas said pointing to the speaker

"OH!"

"Come on lets go!" heather exclaimed

"But there's a TV right there." Brooke said

"Uncle Nate only uses that TV when important people are here,"

"Oh, so were we going?" Brooke asked.

"The theater room." Heather said. She led them down a narrow hallway and opened the door at the other end. A dark stair case led down to the theater room. Before they opened the door, Lucas told Brooke to wait outside for a couple minutes.

"Uncle Nate!"

"My favorite niece!"

"Hey I'm your only niece!"

"Well, I don't know about that, see your grandpa…"

"We have a little surprise for you." Lucas said, cutting Nathan off.

"You brought my wife home!"

"No, but we did bring her." Lucas said pointing to the door were Brooke walked in.

"Holy Shit!" Nate yelled "Brooke."

"In the flesh" Brooke said.

Nathan walked over and gave Brooke a hug.

"Wow, this was a surprise."

"That's what Haley said."

"You've seen Haley."

"Ya I was at the café. That's were I saw Lucas." Brooke said

"Hey I didn't know she was coming." Lucas said answering Nathan's questioning look.

"Hey you're the hot chick from the picture." Brad said to Brooke.

"What picture?" Brooke asked

"The pictures of the wedding." Nathan said.

"Oh I remember that."

"Brooke this is my son Brad." Nathan said

"Hey Brad."

"Hi" Brad said. "hey uncle Luke." He said turning to Lucas.

"Hey, who's winning?"

"Stanford is beating Dukes ass."

"That's how I like it."

"Brad say hi to your cousin." Nathan said

"Hey Crystal."

"Hello Lance."

"Lance, Crystal?" Brooke said, confused.

"They call each other by there middle names. Lance here stared it."

"I can't help it if she has a stupid middle name." Brad said.

"Crystal was my mom's middle name!" Heather cried. She ran out of the room and up the stairs.

"GOD DAMIT BRAD!" Nathan yelled

"I got her." Lucas said running up the stairs after her.

"Bradley Lance James-Scott. What have I told you about that? You were older when aunt Em died. It was harder on her, it's gonna take her longer to get over it."

"I forgot that Crystal was her mom's middle name, too. I thought that it was Karen."

"Karen's her 2nd middle name. You know your gonna have to say sorry when your uncle finishes calming her down. Why can't you just call her Heather?"

"Ok I get it I messed up. I'll go upstairs in a little bit."

"Thank you; go get Brooke something to drink."

"Waters ok." Brooke said. Brad left the room.

"Sorry about that." Nathan said.

"No it's my fault I brought up the middle name thing."

"It's not the first time it's happened. When Emily died, Heathers therapist said if we called her Crystal, she would feel closer to her mom. We stopped after a couple months but Brad, he always stuck with it. Haley thinks it's cute, she says it reminds her of her and Lucas."

Brad walked back in and handed Brooke the water bottle.

"So how do you, my parents, and Uncle Luke know each other?" Brad asked

"We went to high school together."

"That makes sense. So you like basketball?" Brad pointed to the wall sized screen.

"I lost interest after high school."

Lucas walked into the room.

"She'll forgive you if you go upstairs and say you're sorry. She's I her room but knock, I think she's changing."

Brad got up form the couch and walked up to Lucas.

"I'm sorry Uncle Luke." He said and left the room.

"She has her own room?" Brooke asked.

"We lived here the year after Emily died. I have my room and Heath has hers. Even though we say we would share the guest room when we come over. But no, my rich little bro has to rub it in our face."

"I'm sorry that I want my brother and niece to feel comfortable when they come over."

-----------------------------------

"Heather you ok"

"Go away Brad!"

"Come on Heather let me in, let's just talk. Like we used to." He could hear her get up and open the door. Her tear stained face didn't look happy. Brad walked in and heather sat on her bed. She picked up a picture that was lying beside her on the bed. Brad walked over and sat where the picture once lay. From where he was now sitting he could see the picture was of Emily and Lucas kissing Heathers cheeks. Brad new it was Heathers favorite picture.

"I'm sorry; you know I didn't mean it."

"I know, it just hurt."

"You're not the only one that misses her."

"Brad."

"Ya."

"Tell me about her. What was she like? Am I like her?"

"I was only 7 when aunt Em died. I don't remember a lot. But I do remember one Christmas we were at your house in the city. Your dad gave her a golden locket that had her initials on it. ECS. She opened it and there was a picture of all three of you in it. She started crying and I found it strange that she would only wipe her tears when they got to her chin. That one year you came to live here you would cry all the time. I noticed that you would do it too. And you still do." Brad wiped a tear from Heathers chin.

"You know she was buried with that locket." Heather said.

"You used to play with it."

"And hit you in the face with it." Heather laughed.

"My cheek still hurts." Brad laughed.

"I'm sorry I freaked out on you."

"No its ok, we're cool"

"Ya, thanks Brad."

"No prob cus. I'm gonna go take a shower. You sure you're ok."

"Ya"

"Ok." Brad said and walked out of the room. A couple minutes later he walked back in. "So what's the deal with this Brooke chick?"

"She went to high school with our parents but I think her and my dad dated."

"Why would you think that?"

"The way he smiled at her."

---------------------------------

"So how long did Haley say she'd be?"

"She said it would be a little bit, it looked slow at the café."

"She'll be home soon, its been a while since you guys have been up here and Haley really wants to see heather plus Brookes here." Nathan said.

"Ya it's a good surprise" Lucas said.

"So you want to go upstairs to the kitchen." Nate asked.

"ya sure."

Nathan turned the TV off and led Brooke and Lucas upstairs. Brad was in the kitchen when they came out.

"Where's Heath?" Nathan asked

"I think she's still upstairs."

"Go tell her to come out here." Lucas said. Brad walked over to the intercom.

"Heather to the kitchen, Heather to the kitchen."

"I could have done that." Nathan said.

"They why didn't you."

"Heather walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Brad."

"You ok baby?" Lucas asked.

"Ya dad I'm fine"

"Are you guy's hungry?" Nathan asked.

"No, Haley fed us when we got here."

"Ok, do you mind if Brad and I eat, last thing we ate was breakfast?"

"Go ahead. Maybe Heather wants to give Brooke a tour of the house." Lucas suggested.

"Ya sure" Heather said.

"Well then let's go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey guys as ive been telling you guys. I have a crazy life. Ok so I hope you like this chapter if you read please review it would be very helpful. Thank you all… love always**

**Cynthia.**


	4. photo

**Story: When you're gone…**

**Chapter: 3**

**Chapter Title: Photo**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own notin**

**Hey guys sorry it takin so long to update but I had some really big inspiration for my other story and ya. Plus school is crazy, DRAMA! Is all I have to say and I made like 3 new frinds. I fell bad for neglecting all you guys out here. I dot have the next chapter written but I thought that I would leave you with this chapter until I can get another chapter written love yall!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Heather lead Brooke into her room.

"And this is my room." Heather said. The walls were painted a lime green. The queen sized bed sat in the middle of the room, with a night stand next to the bed. Heathers favorite picture stood on top of it. Brooke walked over and picked up the picture.

"Was this your mom?"

"Ya, that picture was taken at the river court in Tree Hill. It's my favorite picture."

"So, you've been to Tree Hill?"

"I only went that one time when I was 2. I really don't remember a lot."

"Well this is a great place." Brooke said pointing around the room.

"You've only seen the living room, kitchen, and dining room. That's not even half of it. You haven't seen the weight room, 4 bedrooms, the 2 basketball courts, one indoor, one outdoor, the trophy room, or Aunt Haley's recording studio."

"Nathan sure has done well for himself."

"You knew Uncle Nate before he was rich?"

"Your Uncle was always rich, just not _this_ rich."

"Oh. Well, my rooms kinda boring, lets go see the trophy room."

Heather lead Brooke down the hallway to a door at the end of the hall. She opened the door to a room full of books.

"This is the trophy room, slash, library, slash, Uncle Nate's office."

Brooke walked over to the trophy case and looked at all of Nathan's Stanford trophies. Then something caught her eye, a dusty trophy sitting at the bottom of the case. Brooke saw the trophy was from Tree Hill.

_Tree Hill Ravens North Carolina State Champions High School Basketball_

Brooke smiled at all the memories that fell through her mind as she read.

"Dad has the same trophy, it's his favorite one. He says that Uncle Nate 'doesn't appreciate what high school gave him.'" Heather said, finishing the last part with air quotes.

"I remember when they gave him this trophy, he was close to tears, and now it just sits here, what a waist."

"Brooke, come over here, I think you're in this photo album." Brooke walked over to were Heather has opened a cabinet under one of the book cases.

"These pictures are from high school." Brooke said, lightening up.

"I gotta go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Heather got up and walked out of the room. Brooke looked over the pages of pictures from so long ago. Her adolescence sat right in front of her eyes yet she couldn't remember one sound, one smell, one touch. She saw pictures of Nathan and Haley, Peyton and herself, Lucas and Haley. It all seemed so far away, so distant. She turned through the pages looking for one picture to bring back a memory, anything, a smell, a sound, a touch. She turned the next page hoping something would spark. There it sat. a picture that to any other person would seem cute, romantic, endearing.

-----Flashback-----

"_Smile you guys"_

"_Haley put the camera away."_

"_Come on Lucas smile"_

"_Brooke, I don't like pictures."_

"_What are our grandchildren gonna look at?"_

"_Brooke, I don't like pictures...Brooke."_

_**Snap**_

"_Haley you did no just take a picture of us making out."_

----End Flashback----

It all came back, the smell of Lucas' clothes, his gentle, caressing, touch on her back, the sound of camera snapping the picture.

"I'm back!" Heather said walking back into the room. Brookes head shot up while she shut the photo album with a loud _BANG_

"You startled me."

"I'm sorry did you find anything good?" Heather walked over to the leather couch and sat down.

"Just old memories." Brooke said as she sat next to Heather. "So, you seem to like this room, do you come up here a lot?"

"No. this is dad's favorite room. Aunt Haley says that he comes up here more than uncle Nate does. This is dads thinking room. He comes up here when he needs to think, or when he needs time alone. Mostly he'll come up here when he's thinking about mom a lot. Some times I can hear him talk to her. I stand outside the door listen just to see what he says and if he ever gets a response. This room is special to me."

"Wow, well its time for my bathroom break. Where is it?"

"Down the hall 3 doors to the right."

Brooke got up and left the room. Heather walked over to where Brooke had left the high school photo album. She wondered what was so… interesting. She flipped through the pages looking for it. She saw pictures of so many different people yet none sparked an interest. Then there was one. It was her aunt and uncle. They were standing in the rain and it looked like they hugging. She found it cute that her aunt and uncle were in love, even in high school. Why would this picture interest Brooke? There were dozens of pictures of Nathan and Haley in the album. Then she saw it. Behind her aunt and uncle was her dad. It was raining and the picture wasn't clear but somehow she could see Lucas and what looked like Brooke. From her father's body language that she had become so accustom of reading, she could tell that he was yelling. Brooke looked like she was yelling back. She found this behavior strange for her father. He rarely yelled, 90 of the time it was while he was watching sports. She flipped the page looking for something to make sense of the picture. She looked down the page looking at pictures of her fathers childhood. She loved seeing the way her father grew up. Where he lived who his friends were, what he did. She wondered if her father had ever dated but suddenly she new. It sat there like an answer to all the unanswered questions. It was the picture Brooke had looked at. They had dated, _that's why Aunt Haley had been so edgy when they got there. That's why Uncle Nate looked at dad weird. _It seemed like this picture made sense of everything. _This is why mom…_NO. She couldn't say it. She closed the book and put it back where she had found it. She walked out into the hallway.

-------------------------------------------------------

Brooke walked down the hall counting the doors. 1-2-3. she opened the large white door and walked into the bathroom. She sat in the toilet and covered her face with her hands. She cried letting each tear represent what she had been hiding all these years. Shame. Guilt. Blame. Forgiveness. Love. Hurt. How could she think of happy times when Lucas was hurting? His wife had died and he had a child to raise. She had stepped into a world she thought same. But it wasn't. She remembered the first time she had met Emily. It was at Nathan and Haley's wedding. She had thought that Lucas had brought her just to make her jealous. They hadn't had the prettiest goodbye. Now she felt bad about what she had thought about Emily. Lucas loved her; he had a child with her. She made Lucas happy, something Brooke had always wanted for Luke. Especially after his childhood. She silently prayed to god for forgiveness. She was still mad at Lucas back then. She was still in love with him. And yet, today she still was. No, that was the past, an old high school flame. She stood up and washed off her face. She opened the door and walked into the hallway.

--------------------------------------

Ryan Cabrera –Photo

A photo can say a thousand things  
But it can't say the million things I wanna say  
A photo can capture the way we were  
But it can't capture the way we are  
'Cause you're far away  
What it's like to know you  
What it's like to touch you

When you told me that you loved me  
were those just words  
You can't tell me you don't need me  
and I know that hurts  
'Cause I'm looking at your picture  
'Cause it's all I've got  
Maybe one day  
You and me will have one more shot

Timing lost minutes and moments  
And I might be lonely girl  
But I'm not afraid  
In a second  
It all comes right back to me  
Nothing's forgotten now  
Yeah everything's saved  
What it's like to touch you  
What it's like to know you

When you told me that you loved me  
were those just words  
You can't tell me you don't need me  
and I know that hurts  
'Cause I'm looking at your picture  
'Cause it's all I've got  
Maybe one day  
You and me will have one more shot

You were my life  
you were my faith  
You gave me hope every day

When you told me that you loved me  
were those just words  
You can't tell me you don't need me  
and I know that hurts  
'Cause I'm looking at your picture  
'Cause it's all I've got  
Maybe one day  
You and me will have one more shot

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Well that was it sorry it took so long to post but so much going on. Hope you like. Another chapter might take a while but I promise it will be up I want to give a big thanks to my BFF Ash for the co-write on yet another chapter. The part about what heather was thinking yep that was all ash. Well she gave me all the detail and I put it in that part. Well I hope you like. Visit Review Button. PLEASE!**

**I love you Clarkes!**

**Support Breast Cancer Survivors!**

**Lovies**

**Cynthia**


	5. secrets

**Story: When you're gone...**

**Chapter: 4**

**Chapter Title: Secrets**

**Disclaimer: I don't own notin**

**Hey yall well I tried to get this up to you as fast as I can. But there's finals coming up and everything. this is a really filler in chapter just with a few minor things**

**But I hope you like it. Ill try to get another one in afasp. (as fast as possible) well anyway enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Let's go check on the boys." Heather said, leading Brooke down the stairs. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, there was no one there.

"Where'd they go?" Brooke asked

"They're probably outside playing ball" Heather said as they walked out toward the basketball court.

"…And Lucas with the three!" Nathan's voice said.

"Who's still got it?" Lucas asked the air.

"Not you dad." Heather said as the boys came into view.

"I resent that." Lucas laughed.

"Who's winning?"

"Me." Brad said. "These _old _farts aren't half as skilled as me."

"Actually your half as bad. See, you're half Aunt Haley and we all know that she cant play." Heather said.

"Wait till I tell my mom you said that!"

"She knows she sucks." Nathan said. Everyone laughed knowing it was true.

"Did you show Brooke around?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, we went up to the trophy room. What did you eat?"

"Oreos." Brad said

"That's so unhealthy." Brooke said.

"You sound like Hales."

"Who?" Haley said walking out of the house.

"No one." Brad said trying to cover up the Oreo lunch he just had.

"Aunt Haley!" Heather said running up and hugging Haley.

"Hey baby. How are you?"

"Good. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"You two sound like a 7th heaven episode." Brad said, sticking his finger down his throat.

Haley and Heather walked onto the court stopping the basketball game.

"Mom," Brad said. "I'm trying to beat dad and Uncle Luke as you're kind of in my way."

"Nice to see you too. My day was great, thanks for asking."

Brad looked at Haley and gave her a cheesy smile. "Hi mom, did you have a nice day?" Heather laughed but quickly stopped with a look from Lucas.

"My hubby." Haley said wrapping her arms around Nathan's broad shoulders.

"My wifey. Did you have a nice day?"

"Well look who came to see me." Haley said pointing to Brooke, Lucas and Heather. "Of course I had a good day!"

"Aw yes, always a good day with me around." Brooke said.

"Good old Brooke." Nathan laughed

"Daddy can I go see if Maddi's home?" Heather asked, wanting to get away from seeing Brooke and her father in the same place.

"Only if Brad goes with you."

"Sure." Brad said, suddenly looking enthusiastic.

"He only wants to go because _Taylor's_ there." Heather said.

"Who's Taylor?" Nathan asked, totally unaware of his sons love life.

"Taylor is Maddi's older sister. She's Brad's age. Nice girl." Haley said.

"I'm not going anymore." Brad told Heather.

"Come on Brad! I'm only in town for a couple hours; let me see my best friend!"

"No.".

"Bradley Lance James-Scott. You will take your cousin next door and you will stay until she does."

"But mo…"

"Go!"

---------------------------

"I can't believe you almost gave up my secret." Brad said as he and Heather walked ou to the gate that lead to the street.

"What secret? Your secret crush on Taylor. Cause to tell you the truth it was kind of obvio…."

"No! Let's try my secret _relationship_ with Taylor."

"Whoa, wait, when did this happen?"

"About 2 weeks ago. I thought I told you."

"No, you told me you were _interested_ in Taylor. I never thought that you were dating her."

"Well you thought wrong. Now I'm stuck with some random situation at her house."

"Oh, sorry, we can go to back if you want."

"No its fine, you haven't seen Madison in a couple weeks. I'll feel bad if I keep you from that." Brad said as they walked down the private drive that lead to the O' Connell house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The adults had gone inside and sat in the living room. Nathan and Lucas went to go get drinks and left Haley and Brooke alone.

"So what brings you to California? Last I heard you were cheerleading and designing clothes."

"Well I stopped cheering when I was 26 and ever since I've been designing clothes."

"So why are you in California?"

"Well, my work brought me. I'm moving to San Francisco. I'm starting a Clothes Over Bros store in the city. I flew out here to Sacramento so I could come and see you and Nate for a day then I was going to drive down to the city tomorrow."

"Wow. How long are you going to be here? You know Lucas and Heather live in the city."

"Really? I'll probably be here for a couple months; it matters on how long my work wants me out here."

Lucas and Nathan walked in with the drinks. Nathan handed Haley her glass of water and sat down next to her. Lucas handed Brooke her glass of wine and sat down next to her. Both brothers had beers that were already half way gone. Brooke sipped her wine and looked around the silent room. Finally, Haley broke the silence.

"Lucas, did you know that Brooke is moving to the city tomorrow?"

"No, I didn't."

-----------------------------------------------

Heather and Brad stood in front of a large oak door.

"You ready." Heather asked.

Brad silently nodded his head. Heather rang the doorbell and heard the sound of chimes travel through the gigantic mansion. The door slipped open and a tall, blond, surgically enhanced woman stood looking down on them.

"Well isn't it the Scotts."

"Hi Mrs. O'Connell is Maddi home?"

"Why yes sweetheart she is. Come in, come in."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And there it is. In know it was kind of boring but it's a filler in. again I thank all the reviewers. Your questions will be answered soon. I special thanks to Ash and Mr. Clarke** **the inside story. The 5th chapter isn't written yet but I have inspiration so expect it soon. I hope you liked it. Please review and don't forget to support breast cancer!**

**Lovies**

**Cynthia**


	6. Girltalk and guest rooms

**Story: When You're Gone…**

**Chapter:5**

**Chapter Title: Girl-talk and Guest-Rooms **

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brad and Heather walked into the house. "Well I'm going to be gone a couple hours. Heather, Maddi is upstairs and Bradley, make yourself at home. The TV's through there and there's cokes in the fridge. I'll be back later." Mrs. O' Connell said as she walked out of the house. Heather ran up one side of the circular staircase. Brad heard squeals as he walked into the living room. He turned on the TV and stared watching re-runs of _Cribs _he thought about the time when they came to his house. He remembered how nervous his mom was even though it had gone smoothly. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a coke; he was gonna be there a while.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anyway, I couldn't go down to the city with you today because my apartment isn't ready till tomorrow." Brooke said as she swished around her glass of wine.

"Come on." Luke said. "You can stay in our guest room. Plus it saves you time and money."

"The guest room is very comfortable." Haley smiled

"And heather makes great pancakes." Nathan added.

"Fine," Brooke said, finally giving in. "But it's only because of the pancakes."

The whole group erupted in laughter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heather and Madison sat on the carpeted floor, talking.

"So what's up with you?" Maddi asked

"Well I have cheerleading and my dad's old friend is in town, and Jason's been really weird lately."

"Like how?"

"He wont even say hi anymore, god, ever since we broke up he's been so weird. I mean I wasn't my fault that my dad got suspicious."

"Get over him; I thought you said there was a new guy."

"No, he was way too cocky. I want some on sweet and gentle."

"Aww, how cute, wait, what was that noise downstairs?" Maddi asked, standing up.

"It's my cousin he has to stay here until I leave."

"Oh my god!" Maddi shrieked, slapping heathers arm. "Why didn't you tell me Brad's here! Oh my god how do I look, is my hair ok?"

"Eww…best friend crushing on my cousin."

"This isn't news for you."

"I know but still…omg you don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"Brad and your sister…"

"Taylor and Brad no way!"

"Keep it on the DL. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone."

"I can't believe her; she knew that I liked Brad…"

"More like loved." Heather giggled.

"Shut up!"

"Come on admit it you love…" there was a loud knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" they asked.

"Brad, we gotta go."

"Ok I'll be down in a sec." they heard Brad's footsteps down the stairs.

"That was close."

"I know, hey, is your sister home, maybe we could make it a little uncomfortable."

"No… she went to the mall with friends."

"Rats, ok well I guess I better go you know how my dad gets when I'm not where I'm supposed to be on time."

"Ya remember when we were like 10 minutes late when he was supposed to pick us up at the mall, I thought he was gonna have a heart attack."

"Ya I know he's so over protective of me."

"I don't blame him though."

"Ya I guess."

"Well call me when you're gonna come back up. I miss you."

"I miss you too, I'll call you." They hugged then heather walked down the stairs and her and Brad walked out the door.

When they reached the sidewalk, Brad finally spoke. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing, just a little girl talk."

"That I don't want to know."

"Know you don't." Heather laughed on the inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So we'll see you guys in a couple weeks." Lucas said.

"We'll call you." Haley said.

"Bye." Heather hugged Haley, Nathan and Brad. Lucas and Brooke fallowed.

"Call us when you get home."

"I can't believe this, I haven't seen you guys for 17 years and I only got to see you for a couple hours."

"Don't worry, we'll see you all the time when we go down to the city or when Lucas comes up or stuff like that. And now you have our numbers so you can call anytime you want. Plus at least you have Lucas." Haley said

Brooke smiled. "I missed you guys, 17 years was way to long."

"Ok we gotta get going, there's traffic." Lucas said.

"Bye." Said Brad.

"And don't forget my game is on at 1 tomorrow."

"We know, we'll call you. Love." Lucas said and got into the driver seat. After a couple more minutes of goodbyes they were off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey guys sorry that took so long but summer reading has got a hold of me. 600 page books that are so boring you wanna kill yourself. Anyway I hope you liked this really short chapter. I'll really try to update this story. Well anyway this chapter gose out to my cousin Mark and the Clarke family. I love all of you. Oh and I realized that I hadn't mentioned Heathers age. She's 12if you do the math. Anyway please review and again sorry that it took so long.**

**Lovies**

**cynthia**


	7. Dinner Plans

**Story: When You're Gone**

**Chapter: 6**

**Chapter Title: Dinner Plans**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH**

Sorry for the wait. Writers block along with other storys 's major procrastination. Sorry. Another update might not come soon either so I hope you enjoy it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke walked into the small house and looked around. All the walls were white but pictures covered most of them. Brown leather furniture filled the living room. The kitchen was small but inviting with a big window that opened up the room. The whole place gave her a feeling of a home. Lucas led her to the guest room and set down her luggage.

"The bathroom is just down the hall. Heather's room is that one, and mine is right there. Umm… I'll leave you to get situated."

"Lucas, thank you so much again."

"No problem, I'm gonna go start dinner." Lucas said, then closed the door.

Brooke set her suitcase on the ground and opened it. She got out a tee shirt and a sweater and put it on then walked out into the hall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas walked into the living room and saw Heather on the couch watching TV. "Hey baby girl, what you up too."

"Nothing much, just relaxing, waiting for you to cook dinner."

"Well, while you're waiting you might want to call your grandma, she called when we were at your Aunt Haley's. she wanted to talk to you. "

"Ok sure, I'll do it in a little bit."

"Ok well I'm gonna go start dinner. What should I make?"

"well, with Brooke here, maybe something fancy, like meatloaf or chicken."

"Chicken it is, with rice and salad. Sounds good."

"Ok dad."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke walked into the kitchen and saw Lucas cutting vegetables. "I never thought I would see the day when I saw Lucas Scott cooking."

"A lot has changed."

"Say that again. I mean we've been out of Tree Hill for like 19 years. 19 years Lucas. Seeing you guys brought it all back."

" Yeah sometimes I miss it, the Rivercourt and the Café. The last time I was over there was 10 years ago. I know Nate and Hales go up every couple years to see Deb."

"I haven't been back since high school."

"So Brooke, how have you been?"

"The truth? Lost, confused. I mean I love my career but I haven't found something stable yet. I thought I had found it with the cheerleading but then I got to old. Now my clothes line is doing good and I guess I'm trying to find something stable. You should know what stable is, look at this life."

"Stable isn't the word I would use. I mean I graduated; then got married, then had a baby. Stable was there for a couple years but then Em got sick. Everything was crazy then, and then she died. About 5 years after that is when everything was semi-stable but then Heather started growing up so that was a whole other adventure so stable isn't the greatest word."

"I can see. What was she like, your wife. I mean I've heard a little but not the whole story."

Lucas sighed, continued cooking, then began to talk. "Emily and I met the summer before our sophomore year. I had had a class with her freshman year and that summer I got the nerve to ask her out. We started dating. She became good friends with Haley and Nate because Nate was my roommate. Winter of sophomore year Haley and Nate got married again. At the end of sophomore year Nathan and Haley bought an apartment so I was out of a roommate. Em and I had been dating for a year so I asked her to get an apartment. She said yes and we got an apartment near Stanford. We lived together junior and senior year. I knew I was in real love so at graduation I proposed. We planned the wedding then got married. Emily had gotten a job here in the city so we decided to move here. We bought this house and started working. Haley had Brad so we where busy. 2 years later Emily told me that she was pregnant. I have to tell you Brooke that was the happiest day in my life next to Heather being born. Emily had to stop working so I had to get a higher paying job. That's when I got the job at the Warriors. Heather was born and life changed, diapers, bottles, no sleep. But over all I was happy. Life was good until Em got sick. It was scary but she kept fighting. Then one day she go so sick, she couldn't do it anymore." Lucas paused and breathed heavily. "Everything for about 2 months after that was a blurr. I know Heather stayed with Haley for a couple weeks when I wouldn't be around people. Then Heather came back and we tried to take care of ourselves but it was so hard. So we moved up with Haley and Nate for a year. I finally had enough strength to go on and move back to the house. And we've been this way ever since."

It was quiet for a moment. "It sounds like a movie."

"Its just life. I've learned to accept it and embrace it. If that hadn't happed to me I wouldn't have Heather, or have the great memories I have. So all in all, I'm happy with my life."

"That's good Luke. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, now lets eat!" Lucas said. "Heather, dinner."

"Coming!" Heather yelled, a couple minutes later she was in the kitchen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Brooke what are you gonna do in the city?" Heather asked.

"Well, I guess just getting the store organized. A lot of customer relations, most people on the west coast don't know about us, we're gonna try to change that."

"That will be nice." Lucas said.

"I'm done. Thanks dad. I'll be in my room."

"Hold on a second Heath. What time is your practice tomorrow?"

"Noon till 4."

"So Brooke, I'm gonna have to drop Heather off at her school at noon. Do you want me to drop you off before that."

"Oh no! I have movers coming at 10 then I have to be somewhere at noon anyway. No I'll just call a cab in the morning."

"Don't be silly. I'll drive you to your apartment. Save you some money."

"Ok I guess."

"Ok, now I'm going to my room." Heather said then walked down the hall.

"Well Lucas, thank you. Dinner was wonderful. I'm gonna go and look over some things. I'll see you in the morning."

"See ya." Lucas smiled and Brooke walked away.

Lucas then picked up all the dishes, washed them. Then turned on the tv and fell asleep watching ESPN classics.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review**

**Lovies**

**Cynthia**


End file.
